Arsenal
by EnderDragon Yoyo
Summary: He didn't know what was weirder. The talking black goo or the abilities that came with it. Maybe he should care about what it would do to him, and what responsibilities that came with it? "Nah." He would regret that.
1. Beginnings

Beginnings

What's up guys, I'm back and with a new story too. I'm hoping to regularly update on Saturday and maybe the random update any other day if possible. This story takes place before Peter becomes Spider-Man and Avengers with Avengers coming before Spider-Man. Without further adieu, welcome to Arsenal.

( **Symbiote or Demon** talking)

( _Whispering_ )

(Talking)

* * *

 **(New York 2003)**

The night sky lit with stars as a young couple and their child drove home from the hospital.

The father looked to be in his early 30's to late 20's with short and ruffled blond hair with bangs while the woman looked to be in her early to mid 20's with long red hair. The child in the backseat had 3 whiskered lines on both sides of his face with the same blonde hair as his father, just a bit shaggier with his mother's purple eyes. The child in the back animatedly talked about the show he watched in the waiting area, jumping up and down in his seat, his eyes filled with joy and excitement. His father just nodded his head while the mother listened intensely almost jumping up and down with the same childish excitement.

The car pulls into the driveway and the father with the boy in his arms,opens the door. The house was encased in darkness, so the woman flicks on the light and gasp in shock. The father,with the boy now on his back, gasps too and stares in shock at the figure sitting in the middle of the room, with two figures with pistols at his side.

"Welcome home."The figure said. His voice was cold and his figure demanding respect and giving out authority. He walked up to the father, the boy off his back and behind him looking on in fear. Who was this man?

"Minato Namikaze," the man began," do you know why I'm here?" The voice was dispassionate as the man got closer to Minato.

"Th-the money sir." Minato stuttered out. His wife turned to him in shock, he went to the mafia for money. She recently had needed money for a much necessary surgery on her leg. She wouldn't be able to walk and she knew they didn't have the money to pay for it, but he said he made a loan. She didn't think he would've resorted to this extreme though.

"Yes, I'd appreciate it if you could, repay your debt to me, I'm a very busy man." The man flexed his hand out in front of himself before continuing

"You do have it, right? I gave you an extra week and you promised double the original amount." The man at this point gave a small hand wave to the two slouching figures behind him. They rose up and grinned, knowing what was about to happen.

" listen all I need is ano-another we-week and I'll have your mon-money, I swear!" Minato was terrified at the moment and he was horrified of the massive power this one man had.

'Mr-Fisk' however, just waved his hand and angrily muttered as he walked past him towards the door

"Thats what they all say!" He turned back towards them, his expression showed his anger as he pointed towards his two men.

"Well then, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and of course little Naruto Uzumaki, I bid you adieu."He tipped his white fedora to them. His guards raised their guns as William Fisk walked out the door.

And that was when the screams came.

Kushina was immediately shot dead and Minato tried to fend off the two men. He held both of them back and screamed to Naruto the last words he would ever hear from his father.

"RUN"

And Naruto ran and didn't look back. The yell of his father shattered him as he tripped a little before he got back to running. The shots rang down behind him before he managed to shake the two men.

When he stopped, he didn't recognize where he was nor did he care, he had bigger thoughts on his mind. He started tearing up upon one sudden realization.

His mother and father just were killed. His loving father and caring mother just got killed. Over some stupid money. His fist clenched and tears just didn't want to stop coming down his face. He turned his back before realizing something else.

He had no where else to go. No relatives in this country or in Japan would be able to come help him.

He was all by himself.

Naruto fell down to his knees and his fist hit the ground.

And he screamed.

Elsewhere, in space, a meteor was about to crash into Earth's surface.

* * *

 **If you did enjoy this new chapter and this new story, remember to click the follow button and leave a review. It really means a lot to me and tells me what you like and what you don't so please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Goo? It Speaks!

**Chapter 1:The Goo! It Speaks?!**

I know I said updates would be on Saturdays, but I also said there would be random updates and this is one of them. This chapter is working towards The Amazing Spider-Man plot. Also another thing I really didn't make clear last chapter was Naruto's age. Last chapter, he was 6 years old and this chapter he's 12. So without further adieu( I know you're bored hearing me talk lol), I present to you the next chapter of Arsenal.

( **Symbiote or Demon** talking)

( _Whispering or sign names_ )

(Talking)

Thoughts and my author notes will be in parentheses

* * *

(New York 2009)

"...In recent news, the meteorite that crashed into the Luis Eve Apartment buildings 5 years ago has been successfully extracted, but scientists and meteorologist say that the meteor, before crashing, had been giving off radioactive signatures. When the meteorite had been extracted the radioactive signature was gone. The building will be condem..." A loud crash interrupted the tv in the store window as a black and orange speeding bullet flew past it, shots running down behind him.

The hoodie wearing child, however, wasn't intimidated or scared in the slightest, by the way he was talking, it was as if he was...encouraging them?

"Come at me you ugly bastards," The boy cheered before rounding a corner, his pursuers hot on his tails "maybe this is why you had to go to the douches mafia, cuz no one would hire such an ugly face!"

He was giggling like a madman hearing their yells of denial and how they would put a bullet in a place he wouldn't like, he rounded the corner into an alleyway and jumped up a fire-escape and on top of the building, losing his pursuers.

The boy huffs and puffs trying to regain his breath, and when he does he falls and his back and he laughs.

"You'd think by now they would learn. they can't catch the infamous Naruto Uzumaki, The Black Thief!" The boy cheered with his hand pointed towards the sky.

Naruto had changed a lot in the last 6 years. His hair grew a bit and he started thieving a year after he left home, Joining an orphan group of thieves along with their leader who never gave them a name, always telling them to call him Buddy. The group of 20 had to disband however, when the police had caught up to their hidden place and all but caught all of them, except for him and maybe 2 others. Ever since then, he had been living on these streets alone, stealing what little he could from gas stations and little shops in train stations.

He made a new base inside one of the many abandoned apartment buildings, finding a few clothes his size and some money hidden or dropped in a couple of the rooms.

He turned his back and began his trek back to his home but, tonight would be different.

Those mafia members he pissed off weren't gone completely, in fact it looked like they brought friends.

"Well Shit." Was all he had to say before the scream of "GET HIM!" reached his ears. Taking off at impressive speeds for a 12 year old.

Flying between alleyways the boy on the inside knew if they caught him he'd wind up like...no. He refused to die and without getting his revenge for his parents against that man. he clenched his fist and bit hard on his lips and it looked as if he was gaining speed.

Rounding a corner, this time a little ahead of his pursuers, he looked for a place where he could hide. Spotting a caved in building, he ran in, ignoring the broken sign that read " _Luis Eve's Apartment_ s".

* * *

He heard their yelling as he crouched down under some rubble, almost shaking in fear. He didn't really get back up until he was sure they were gone and that had to be at least an hour later.

Rising up from his hiding place, he looked around, noticing the damaged building and what looked to be a lobby. Cracks and broken paintings along with an old cash register (which he would remember to loot later) was all he saw. He took a couple steps out and heard a cracking noise beneath him. Figuring it was a rat, he ignored it, until the floor began to shake and he looked down at the cracks as the floor caved in.

And he fell with it.

Hitting his head, the boy fell unconscious the second he hit the ground, never noticing the blackish goo inching towards him.

* * *

Waking up, he noticed the darkness surrounding him. Trying to get up he noticed he was laying on a bed and that their was a black...something slowly moving towards him.

Panicking slightly, he screamed and started flailing in the bed until a voice, almost feminine reached his ears.

 **"Please stop screaming. It hurts and I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me."** The goo, or what he thought was goo, inched even closer and was at his feet.

"O-Okay" Naruto relented. If it said it wouldn't hurt him, he would have to believe it.

"Wh-What are you" He stuttered out as the goo was on his leg slowly inching towards his lap before stopping.

 **"I am what you humans call a symbiote," the voice said before continuing "I've come here to study your race, but those researchers who keep coming into this building, haven't given me a chance to explore."**

The goo at this point was on his arm, slowly traveling up it to be at his shoulder level. once it reached that point, it spoke again.

 **"You desire revenge over something, don't you," the voice stated before climbing onto his head," I can give you the power to do the job,"** The black goo was spreading across his body most of his upper body, **" But it will come at a price. I require a favor that I will cash in later. Do you accept the terms of our agreement?"**

Naruto couldn't disagree, the favor he didn't care about, whatever it was he would do it, as long as William Fisk died at his hands for the crimes he has committed.

The world turned dark.

Then he felt it.

The power.

His power.

His mind was set and his goal was clear.

William Fisk would die.

And he would be the one who killed him.

* * *

 **Something I changed for story purposes, is that corrupt symbiotes have little to no emotion while the ones that aren't have emotion, unless something in them changes like what happened to Flash and his symbiote after they became Agent Venom. Also, remember that favor, it won't become important for a while but remember it.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter of _Arsenal_ please follow this story. It tells me how I'm doing as a writer and your reviews tell me what I can change and what you don't like. **

**See you in the next chapter.**

 **I'm out. Peace**


End file.
